Small doses of clozapine given weekly has been shown to have progressive excitatory effects on the behavior and EEG of laboratory animals. Fifteen chronically ill schizophrenic patients who have been refractory to treatment with conventional antipsychotic drugs will receive small twice weekly doses of clozapine in a placebo controlled double blind crossover experiment in an attempt to produce a therapeutic response and associated excitatory changes in the EEG.